Sherlock - El asesino de la cabaña
by ElenaTheHobbit
Summary: Sherlock Holmes y su compañero John Watson tienen que detener a un asesino en serie con la ayuda de May, una niña que les será de utilidad para detenerlo.


**Sherlock, John y Lestrade son personajes creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, que aquí son los usados por Steven Moffat en la serie BBC Sherlock. **Aclaro que a May, Aidan y el asesino sí me los inventé yo.

**Lo siento si es muy corto para su gusto è-e**

**Es mi primer fanfic publicado aquí, así que no sean malos *Ojitos de cachorro***

* * *

Caía la mañana en Londres y la tarde comenzaba. Un día sin nada nuevo, o eso parecía al menos. No habíamos salido un solo momento del piso, excepto yo para hacer unas compras (maldito cajero automático, siempre la toma conmigo). Él estaba todavía con sus cosas, tocando el violín y sin abrir la boca, y así me lo encontré al volver al mediodía. La comida, como siempre, en la cafetería que había al lado, donde siempre podíamos pedir lo que quisieramos sin pagar, gracias a la mente de él, aunque siempre se pasa de la raya, algún día no sobrevivirá a otra caída como la última vez y lo perderé para siempre. Aunque eso no debería importarme puesto que pronto me casaré, pero no sería lo mismo no tenerle para fastidiarme con sus casos y jueguecitos de siempre. El caso es lo que ocurrió esa tarde, que me empiezo a desviar del tema.

Eran las 5 de la tarde aproximadas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Yo, como es habitual, leía el periódico para ver si algún caso nuevo nos reclamaba. Como no, él no podía abrir la puerta, seguía en su "palacio mental", como él lo llama.

–¿No piensas abrir por una vez? –Le pregunté.

–Mejor abre tú, ya que no estás haciendo nada importante. –Contestó con sus buenos modales de siempre.

–Siempre igual, yo nunca hago nada, oh, qué casualidad. –Dije, pero seguía sin prestarme atención.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba esperando una niña de unos 13 años aproximados, supongo. Medía una cabeza más que ella. Era de pelo castaño y ojos amarillos. Iba más o menos bien vestida, pantalones vaqueros y un jersey, parecía tener prisa.

–¿Qué le ocurre, pequeña? –Pregunté amablemente.

–Podría decir que tengo un pequeño caso para ustedes, señor Watson y señor Holmes. –Me respondió intentando ser educada.

Sherlock paró de tocar el violín y se dio la vuelta, siempre hace lo mismo cuando oye que hay un nuevo caso, le encantan, por eso es algo raro, o al menos eso piensan. Se adelantó y estaba empezando a suponer que empezaría con sus modales de siempre.

–Pareces cansada, habrás tenido que correr mucho... ¿Por qué no te sientas? –Dijo Sherlock, algo raro, me extrañó que no se pusiera a comentar toda la vida de la joven.

–Gracias, señor. –Le respondió.

La chica se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo en el otro, Sherlock se quedó paseándose por la sala.

–Bien, primero dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunté.

–Mi nombre es May. –Respondió.

–¿Por qué acudiste a nosotros? ¿Alguna cosa interesante? –Preguntó Sherlock.

–Pues sí. Podría decirse que es un caso. ¿No sabrán por casualidad del asesinato de un joven en las afueras? –Preguntó May.

–Algo hemos escuchado sí, ¿el caso tiene algo que ver con eso? –Pregunté, curioso.

–Claro que tiene algo que ver, John, ha habido otro asesinato en el mismo sitio, ¿me equivoco, May? –Dijo Sherlock, de nuevo con su personalidad de siempre.

–Así es, Sherlock, de una chica esta vez, para ser exactos. Se preguntarán que cómo lo puedo saber, ¿verdad? Pues prácticamente porque estuve allí presente, junto con un amigo. Todo fue en una especie de cabaña en un campo. Descubrimos que el asesinato del chico fue allí puesto que el asesino dejó unas pistas que nos llevaron hasta allí. –Dijo May.

Sherlock escuchaba atentamente mientras se seguía paseando por el salón. Yo estaba también muy interesado.

–No se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al enterrar a la víctima, y no borrar las huellas de la suela de sus zapatos ensangrentados. Yo y Aidan (mi amigo) pudimos descubrir la tumba del chico gracias a las huellas de sus zapatos, exactamente las mismas que las que descubrió la policía en la hierba, cerca de donde sucedió el primer asesinato. –Siguió May.

–Y vosotros descurbistéis dónde mataron al jóven, algo que la policía no averiguó, como de costumbre. Creyeron que este caso no era importante, por eso no me consultaron, pero sí lo es... Y eso lo han descubierto un chico y una chica de 13 años, pero no hombres de más de 30... Desde luego, la policía siempre me pareció algo estúpida, yo arreglo un caso que ellos solucionan en 2 semanas en pocos días, lentos y aburridos, así son... Bueno, continúa, por favor. –Dijo Sherlock, al que ya empezaba a gustarle el caso.

–Decidimos entrar en la casa por si había más pistas. Llevábamos dos linternas. Había dos plantas, unidas por unas escaleras de madera casi podrida. En el piso de arriba había una especie de armario y luego una habitación. Luego de un rato, escuchamos el chirrido de la puerta que se abría y dos siluetas: un hombre que llevaba a una chica atada y amordazada. Nos escondimos detrás del armario, que estaba en una especie de pasillo. El asesino subió las escaleras con la chica y fue a la habitación que estaba vacía, no tenía nada salvo un pequeño cuadrado que parecía una ventana. Yo me asomaba algunas veces. El asesino estaba buscando algo en una bolsa, la chica estaba asustada, pero no podía moverse y hacer nada. Entonces, aquel hombre sacó una navaja de la bolsa y otra cosa más que no llegué a distinguir. Yo ya no me atreví a asomarme más por el hueco de la puerta. Aidan y yo sabíamos lo que pasaba: aquel hombre se había cobrado otra víctima. Con escuchar los gritos estridentes de la chica nos bastó para saber lo que ocurría. No nos atrevimos a salir de allí. Al fin mató a la joven, pero no se la llevó. Salió de la habitación y pude verle de cintura para abajo gracias a la poca luz que había. Me asomaba por un hueco del armario. Tenía una mano roja, de sangre, supongo, la navaja era de color bronce y, cómo no, también estaba ensangrentada. Pude ver también como una especie de sonrisa siniestra de aquel tipo. Estaba mirando al armario, creo que sabía que estábamos ahí. Entonces, ese tipo dijo: "Sé que estáis ahí... Os puedo ver escondidos... Puedo escuchar vuestra respiración... ¿Nunca os dijeron que espiar y meteros en asuntos ajenos está mal?" Estabamos muy asustados. Podíamos oír sus pasos acercándose. Ya estaba muy cerca de nosotros cuando salimos del armario y corrimos pasando por su lado. Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, casi de un salto. Abrí la puerta de una patada y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a la ciudad. Y así llegué hasta aquí. –Explicó May.

Sherlock estaba pensando ahora. Yo me había quedado algo impresionado. Tuvieron suerte de que aquel hombre no fuese más rápido que ellos y que no los persiguiera.

–Parece ser un caso algo complicado... Ese tío podría estar matando a alguien más mientras hablamos. Bien, pero antes de nada será mejor que descanses de toda esa acción, ¿por qué no fuiste primero a tu casa? –Le dije a May intentando ser amable.

–¿A mi casa? No, mejor no, total, ¿para qué contárselo a mi hermana? Y si estuvieran mis padres menuda bronca me echaban. –Me contestó.

–¿Qué pasa con tus padres? ¿Están de viaje o algo? –Le pregunté.

–Más o menos. Se fueron a Italia por negocios. Mi hermana mayor y yo nos quedamos en Londres. –Me respondió.

–Por cierto, ¿quieres algo de agua? Pareces muy cansada, ahora que me doy cuenta. Además, gracias a vuestro descubrimiento podríamos salvar muchas vidas. Descansa un rato. –Le dije amablemente.

–¡Gracias, John! –Me respondió muy agradecida.

Le enseñé dónde podía encontrar agua en la cocina, que estaba tan desordenada con cosas de Sherlock como siempre. Me senté de nuevo y me puse pensativo. Sherlock estaba ahora tumbado en el sofá con su aire pensativo de siempre. Cuando May volvió, se levantó de un salto y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me da miedo, esa sonrisa de "¡este crimen es perfecto!", que también significa "vas a tenerme que aguantar una vez más, John". Se giró hacia May.

–Y bien, ¿dónde dices que se encuentra esa cabaña? –Le preguntó mientras se ponía su gabardina negra y bufanda azul.

–Está en las afueras. ¿Recordáis dónde se encontraba "supuestamente" ese perro gigante y asesino? Pues cerca de por allí, 2 kilómetros o más lejos de Baskerville. –Respondió.

–Venga, John, no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Un asesino en serie! ¡En eso se convertirá! Siempre me encantaron, ¿no te lo dije en nuestro primer caso, John? Son astutos, sí. Algunos psicópatas o locos, por eso me gustan, pueden llegar a tener pensamientos diferentes a los de los demás asesinos. A éste le gusta matar mediante una navaja, con sus propias manos. Una cosa interesante, puesto que algunos de la mayoría prefieren una pistola. Este caso tiene muy buena pinta. ¡May! Tú nos acompañarás, sabrás darnos pistas, y eres una chica lista, por lo que veo. –Dijo Sherlock.

Yo tuve que ponerme la chaqueta deprisa, porque sino él siempre me deja atrás con lo impaciente que es. Pero al fin y al cabo, es Sherlock Holmes, ¿qué se podría esperar de un genio como él al que le encantan los crímenes?

Salimos del piso. La señora Hudson estaba limpiando los pasillos, creo que iba a preguntarnos que adónde ibamos, pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle por ya sabéis quién. Subimos al coche. Yo me senté en la parte de atrás con May para ver si sabía algo más. Me describió algo más de aquel tipo; sonrisa muy siniestra (tipo psicópata o algo parecido), los pantalones eran de un chándal muy viejo, las zapatillas también deportivas (dijo que calzaba entre un 42 y un 45), la mano llena de sangre había trabajado duro, al igual que la navaja que estaba desgastada. También dijo que pudieron mirar un momento hacia la habitación. Dijo que la joven estaba como descuartizada... O algo parecido, solo con pensarlo me aterrorizo. Estuvimos un rato sin hablar, hasta que Sherlock hubo sacado sus conclusiones con la descripción.

–Hombre algo joven, 30 años por lo menos. Tendrá algún recuerdo que lo dejó traumatizado, quizá a sus padres los mataron delante de él cuando era pequeño y no pudo superarlo, lo que hizo que se volviera loco y le impulsara a hacer lo que le hicieron a sus padres. Su sonrisa es de psicópata, está claro, la cara tendrá algunos daños graves que él mismo se hizo en el manicomio. ¿Cómo consiguió escapar de ese sitio? Fácil: hora de comer, un guardia lleva las llaves cuando va a llevarle su comida, él tiene una navaja escondida, le clava la navaja en la mano, abre la escotilla del todo, probablemente asesine al guardia, coje las llaves y se fuga. ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta? Tan fácil como que todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, y como era esa hora la alarma no sonó. Quería venganza, y probablemente las dos personas a las que asesinó le recordaban a aquellas que mataron a sus padres. Un psicópata en busca de venganza... Siempre hay algo especial en estos asesinos en serie, y este busca vengarse, pero hay algo más que le impulsa... ¿Qué es lo que hace que tengas tantas ganas de matar, asesino? ¿Qué te impulsa a hacerlo? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante... –Dijo Sherlock.

May y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidos con cada palabra de él. Sin haberlo visto una sola vez ya nos había contado su vida entera, ¿quién no puede quedarse boquiabierto con eso?

–Impresionante... –Dijo May, tan asombrada como yo.

–Yo me sigo impresionando, y eso que lo ha hecho millones de veces más... –Dije yo, igual se impresionado.

–¿Por qué me miráis con esas caras? ¡Era demasiado fácil poder deducir todo eso! Claro, vosotros sois simples... –Dijo Sherlock, creyéndose superior, como siempre.

–Claro, es que nosotros no tenemos una mente tan privilegiada como el señor Holmes, nosotros somos normales y no... bueno, no como tú. –Le contesté, más o menos en tono de sarcasmo.

May se estaba aguantando la risa, normal, esta es una discusión estúpida que tenemos yo y Sherlock de vez en cuando. Estuvimos callados unos minutos. May parecía estar pensando en algo, y también parecía algo preocupada. Sherlock susurraba para hablarse a él mismo, estaría en su "palacio mental", como él lo llama, siempre "está allí" cuando piensa en un caso o algo parecido, cosas raras de genios como él. Yo estaba mirando por la ventana, aburrido. Quedaba poco para llegar a la cabaña que May nos dijo. La chica parecía ahora más preocupada que antes, y me giré y le pregunté.

–¿Te ocurre algo, May? –Pregunté.

–He estado pensando, y he llegado a una conclusión terrible... Puede que no sea algo tan impresionante como todo lo que dice Sherlock, pero creo que sería algo útil. –Me contestó.

–¿Una conclusión de una niña de unos esacasos 13 años? ¡Puede resultar interesante! Vamos, dinos lo que has pensado, al menos pareces más inteligente que esos estorbos de la policía. –Dijo Sherlock.

–Bien, así lo haré, aunque no creo que sea muy cierto, y eso espero... –Prosiguió la chica– Cuando llegué a vuestro piso había estado corriendo para que no nos siguiera aquel hombre, pero dudo que se quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como Aidan y yo escapábamos... Quizá nos siguiera sigilosamente, ya sabréis como son este tipo de asesinos. Creo que pudiera conoceros a vosotros y tuviera miedo de que le metiérais en la cárcel, por eso a mi no me siguió, pero, ¿y Aidan? Bien, pues creo que recordó cuál era la puerta de su casa. Justamente hoy, mi amigo tenía que ir con su padre por asuntos que no conozco. Aidan salió de la casa y paró un taxi... Seguro que Sherlock ya lo habrá adivinado, ¿verdad? Por si acaso lo digo. El asesino robó un taxi y paró allí al ver al chico, ¿por qué cogió el taxi? Muy fácil: iría observando atentamente la casa de Aidan por si salía para atraparlo e intentar matarlo. Entonces, Aidan subió al taxi a esperar a su padre, y le dijo al "conductor" que esperase a que apareciera su padre. ¿Qué hizo aquel "conductor"? Lo típico, arrancó el coche y se llevó al chico a la cabaña... ¿Sabemos si lo ha hecho ya o todavía no? Tan fácil como que se iba a ir a las 7 o las 6 y media de la tarde, y todavía falta poco más de media hora para eso. –Explicó May.

Yo me quedé ahora también impresionado, ¡¿cómo es posible que alguien de tan poca edad pueda deducir eso con tan solo pensar un poco?! Con Sherlock vale, tiene una mente que nadie puede entender y es adulto, ¿pero una medio adolescente? ¡Supongo que seré el único tonto en el coche! Me pareció imposible, ni siquiera Lestrade, Anderson o algún otro de la policía pudiera haber averiguado eso.

–Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué iba a querer matar a Aidan? –Pregunté.

–Sabía que lo preguntarías, John. Si lo piensas bien, puede ser sencillo si se tiene una buena teoría. El asesino no solo busca a Aidan, sino a mí también. ¿Por qué? Descubrimos su escondite para aniquilar, y teme que avisemos a la policía, pero a él no le da miedo la policía, os teme a vosotros. Sois mucho mejores que la policía, resolvéis con más rapidez los casos que ellos. Bueno, continuaré. Seguramente el primer chico que mató tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo Sherlock, que le recuerde a aquella persona que mató a sus padres en un pasado. Y, ¿por qué después mató a la chica? No es porque descubriera sus planes, seguramente sería su novia y la pilló... Emm... Bueno, ya me entendéis, con otra persona. Y los celos se apoderaron de él y su mente psicótica volvió y la llevó a la cabaña, y su novia pensaría que era para... Otra cosa... Y allí fue donde la mató. Ahora teme que le descubran por nuestra culpa, por eso nos quiere matar, para que nadie se entere de lo que hizo, y así seguirá cobrándose víctimas por motivos que no conocermos. –Me explicó May.

Me dejó otra vez impresionado, seguro que vosotros también os quedaríais boqueabiertos si sois mucho más mayores de 13 años si alguien de esa edad os tiene que dar explicaciones. Sherlock empezaba a reírse, una risa que yo sé perfectemtente qué significa, y no tardó en decirlo.

–¡Ahora el caso es mucho más perfecto! Un psicópata que busca venganza y matará a todo aquél que se cruze en su camino, una exnovia, unos niños espiando, una chica con manera de detective... ¡Este caso tiene de todo! Se supone que cuando un loco anda suelto tan solo hay que detenerlo, ¿verdad? ¡Pues en este caso es distinto! También tengo que averiguar qué le impulsa a matar para no quedarme con la duda, Sherlock Holmes nunca debe quedarse sin saber algo sobre el caso. –Exclamó Sherlock.

–No, por favor, no empieces, otra vez no... Compórtate por una vez, anda. –Le supliqué.

–Venga, chicos no se peléen ahora. –Rió May.

–No creo que tengamos más tiempo, ¿es esa de allí la cabaña? –Dijo Sherlock señalando más adelante.

–¡Sí! Debemos darnos prisa para poder investigar el lugar y prepararnos para la llegada del asesino, nos queda media hora... o incluso muy pocos minutos. –Dijo May.

Bajamos del coche y caminamos a la cabaña, que estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Era una cabaña muy vieja, por lo que se veía. Tenía varios agujeros y la puerta estaba medio rota. La madera algo podrida ya, tanto que incluso olía a un queso que está podrido desde hac años; menudo pestazo. Ignorando el hedor, pasamos dentro, que era peor que estar afuera. Seguía apestando, y la madera en el interior estaba aún peor. Primero había un pequeño salón vacío, con múltiples agujeros en las paredes. Las escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba estaban también en muy mal estado, y por debajo estaban huecas. Nos atrevimos a subir arriba por las escaleras, que crujían y chirriaban de una manera insoportable, temía por si nos caíamos. En el piso de arriba había como un hueco de una puerta (sin la puerta, probablemente fue arrancada), y en el estrecho pasillo estaba el armario que mencionó May, también podrido y las puertas casi rotas. Al pasar por el hueco de la puerta, había una habitación más, totalmente desierta, y en la pared tenía un agujero cuadrado (supongo que como modo de ventana). Examinamos la habitación con las linternas. En la pared izquierda había una mancha o algo parecido. Pusimos la luz de las 3 linternas sobre ella, y era un mensaje, y debajo una cara sonriente.

–"Si entraste aquí ya no puedes salir... No te sirve de nada esconderte... Puedo verte... Detrás de ti estaré en un momento si siguies leyendo esto... Atravesaré la puerta en un momento... Ahora que descubriste mi escondite la misma suerte sufrirás que los que aquí yacieron..." Y debajo hay una extraña cara sonriente. Las letras son rojas, igual que el suelo, de la sangre de sus víctimas, supongo. Sabía que alguien, o mejor dicho, nosotros vendríamos y leeríamos esto. Y si es cierto, está a punto de llegar... –Dijo Sherlock.

–Deberíamos ir abajo, podríamos escondernos en el hueco de las escaleras. –Dije.

–Pero nos encontrará, aunque no podemos hacer una cosa mejor ahora... –Contestó May.

–Vosotros bajad si queréis, yo le esperaré y seguiré examinado este piso. –Dijo Sherlock.

May y yo asentimos y bajamos de nuevo las escaleras chirriantes. Por cada escalón que bajaba parecía que me iba a caer y estampar contra el suelo. Cuando llegamos abajo, volvimos a examinar con las linternas el piso, todo seguía igual. Fuimos debajo de las escaleras, pero antes comprobamos que no había nada extraño ahí debajo. La puerta empezó a abrirse y a crujir, y May y yo nos escondimos bajo los escalones. Nos metimos ahí como pudimos, yo tuve que quedarme estampado en la pared detrás de May, pues las escaleras no eran muy grandes debido al tamaño de la cabaña, y May estaba casi estampada contra los escalones. Pude asomarme por un pequeño hueco de un escalón próximo a mí. Allí estaba aquel hombre, y llevaba consigo a un chico atado, supongo que sería Aidan. Subió las escaleras y casi nos aplastó a los dos. Creo que Sherlock se escondió tras el armario por si acaso, además también le serviría para ver al asesino. Entonces, tiró un trozo de madera por un hueco del pasillo en el que no había pared. Eso llamó la atención a aquel tipo, que bajó las escaleras, aplastándome la cabeza, y también a May. Escuché los pasos de Sherlock, que seguro que fue a por Aidan y a aesconderlo en el armario, y por lo que pude escuchar le cortó sus ataduras. Creíamos que se había ido, o no, pero salimos de nuestro escondite para distraerlo, los dos nos dimos la mano para no perdernos en aquella oscuridad casi total. Enfoqué con la linterna la pared izquierda, y no había nada, pero cuando dirigí la luz a la de la derecha... Dios mío, no pude creer lo que veía, casi nos da un infarto a May y a mi. Vimos... una cara, muy blanca que sonreía, la misma sonrisa que me describió May, solo que más terrorífica. También vi por un momento sus ojos y escuché su risa... los párpados de los ojos parecían arrancados... el color de sus ojos era rojo, igual que el de sus dientes y la boca... un rojo que solo podía ser de sangre... Su risa era tenebrosa... insoportable... chirriante... daban ganas de pegarse un tiro al escucharla. Tiré la linterna al suelo. May me abrazaba el brazo y temblaba mucho, igual que yo.

–J-John... ¿tú también lo has visto...? –Me preguntó, con una susurrante y temblorosa.

–S-Sí, por desgracia también lo vi y lo escuché... –Le contesté, también susurrando.

–Así que habéis venido... Ya lo sabía... Suponía que esta canija os avisaría, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes... –Dijo aquel tipo, con voz siniestra y muy aguda.

–Yo también lo sabía, "asesino de la cabaña". Y con mucha antelación. ¿Creías que ibas a sorprenderme dejándome un mensaje? No, una cosa tan simple no puede sorprenderme. Lo que me pregunto es, ¿qué es eso que te impulsa a matar, a parte de tu oscuro pasado? Oh, espera un momento, creo que ya lo sé... Problemas escolares, por supuesto, en el instituto y en el colegio se metían contigo y te maltrataban... ¡Cómo no lo pude ver antes! Antes tenías algo de obesidad y por eso te pegaban, claro. ¿Cómo lo puedo saber? Esos pequeños trozos de comida sobre tus zapatillas lo dicen todo, y la sangre de tus dientes también... Te hiciste algo caníbal, ¿verdad? Oh, claro, tú lo que quieres es vengarte de todos aquellos que te maltrataron en el pasado y también de los que mataron a tus padres. Aquél chico al que mataste primero fue el matón que más se metía contigo, te puedo ver en el colegio y el instituto y a él tirándote al suelo y golpeándote en la cara. Venga, cuenta... –Dijo Sherlock, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se colocaba delante del asesino.

–¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas averiguado solo con verme...? Y a mi me dicen psicópata... Tienes razón en todo... Y pienso acabar con vosotros por entrometeros... –Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una pistola y una navaja.

Nos apuntaba a mí y a May con el arma. Sherlock cogió el móvil.

–¡Sherlock! ¡Deja el maldito móvil y haz algo pra evitar nuestra muerte! –Grité.

Ahora el asesino se colocó a mi lado e hizo que May y yo nos sentásemos.

–¡Sherlock! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Haz algo ahora! –Grité otra vez.

May me abrazaba y yo también a ella, que estaba llorando. Sentía pena por ella, que muriera de esa manera... Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando una patada tiró la puerta y la luz entró a la cabaña. Entró Lestrade con una linterna y una pistola y apuntó al asesino, al que por fin se le vio la cara.

–¡Manos arriba, David Runfry! ¡Está detenido por el asesinato de 2 personas! –Gritó Lestrade.

–¡No...! ¡No se atreva o serán 4 personas...! –Gritó el hombre, llamado David.

–Me temo que eso no será posible. –Dijo Anderson, que se colocó al lado de David y le quitó el arma.

–Otro caso resuelto por Sherlock Holmes y por una parte John Watson y May. –Dijo Sherlock.

–Sí, y una vez más, John Watson casi termina asesinado. –Dije.

May y yo nos levantamos, y la chica corrió hacia Sherlock y lo abrazó.

–¡Gracias Sherlock! ¡Gracias por resolver el caso, gracias por avisar a la policía! –Exclamó mientras lloraba de felicidad.

–No ha sido difícil, pequeña, y además todo se volvió más fácil con la información que aportaste. –Dijo Sherlock, mientras sonreía, parecía agradarle que alguien le diese las gracias de esa manera.

Lestrade se acercó a David y le esposó, también le quitó la máscara, sí, llevaba una máscara, pero demasiado real. En realidad su cara era normal, algo alargada y tambien pálida, pero normal.

–Muchas gracias Lestrade, no quiero saber lo que habría pasado si lleguáis 1 minuto más tarde. –Agradecí.

–A mí no debes darme las gracias, dáselas a Sherlock, él fue quién nos avisó. Pensé que éste caso no sería de mucha importancia, pero le hemos salvado la vida a muchas personas gracias a vosotros. –Me dijo Lestrade.

May dejó de abrazar a Sherlock y se acordó de Aidan.

–Sherlock, ¿dónde dejaste a Aidan? –Le preguntó.

–En el armario del pasillo del piso de arriba. –Le contestó Sherlock.

Fui con Sherlock. May estaba subiendo las escaleras.

–Me alegro de que esa máscara no fuese su cara real, ver a alguien así paseando por la calle es demasiado extraño. –Dije riendo.

–Sí, demasiado extraño tiene que ser ya verme a mi por la calle incluso. –Rió Sherlock.

May llegó arriba y abrió el armario, y allí se encontró a Aidan.

–¡Aidan! ¡Qué bien que estés a salvo! –Gritó May al verlo.

–¡May! ¡Al final avisaste a Sherlock de verdad! Menos mal que no nos ha pasado nada. –Dijo Aidan.

–Menudo reencuentro, ¿verdad? –Le dije a Sherlock.

–Desde luego, casi me recuerda a cuando tú y yo nos reencontramos 2 años después de que todos pensaráis que estaba muerto. –Me contestó.

–Pues no tuvo gracia, y como sigas así algún día de estos te tendré que matar yo. –Le dije a Sherlock.

–¿Sí? Pues creo que ese día no llegará nunca. Por cierto, ¿no tienes hambre ya? Después de este caso, por primera vez me ha entrado hambre. –Me dijo riendo.

–¿Vamos a un italiano? –Pregunté yo también riendo.

–Pago yo. –Contestó riéndose.


End file.
